Thawing Frost
Prologue: Obsidian was dying, she had just kitted, but it had cost her life. Her mate, Jet, gave a wail of anguish, it pained her to know that she was the cause, she lifted her head feebly, her breath came in short gasps, she knew she didn’t have long left. She opened her mouth and whispered softly to her mate :” I will name our kit Trinity.” then her eyes glazed over and body fell limp. Jet getly nuzzled his mate’s fur, his eyes were sad and sorrowful, suddenly, he whipped his head towards Trinity, “This is all your fault!” he screeched advancing towards Trinity in a threatening manner, he unsheathed his claws and dragged them slowly across Trinity’s throat, Trinity whimpered softly, then fell limp. Jet kicked her away and left her there to die, then dragged his mate’s body to bury. ~The rest of the story will be told in Trinity’s POV unless written otherwise~ Chapter One I padded around in the middle of nowhere, ever since my father nearly killed me I had been travelling from place to place frequently. It was a miracle I survived, after my father left me to die, an old cat took me in, her name was Aquamarine, she raised me till the age of 4 moons before she died. It has been a moon since she died and I have almost gotten over it but every now and then, I still wish she were with me. Somewhere in the distance, I saw something move, I squinted as I saw a plump rabbit hop out from a bush. I haven’t had any prey for a few days now and seeing the rabbit gave me a sense of longing, I quickly sprinted silently towards the rabbit and pounced on it before it could react. Suddenly, an earsplitting shriek made me jump, the rabbit slid away from my paws an fled. The rabbit was the first piece of prey I had seen for days and I wasn’t letting it go so easily so I ran after the rabbit, determined to catch it. The sound of cracking twigs brought me back to my senses, my gaze snapped away from the rabbit, I whipped my head around to see a large badger snapping it’s deathly jaws at me. A four moon old kit was no match for a hungry full-grown badger and in this case, that kit was me. I had to find a way to get out of this or I would be the badger’s next meal. In the distance, I saw a tall tree with many branches that would make good pawholds, I darted over to the tree and desperately scrambled up hastily losing my footing several times times, don’t get me wrong, I’ve seen other cats climb trees but I had never done it myself since I had no reason to, now, in such an emergency, I had no choice. The badger followed me scrambling up the thin branches of the tree, I panicked and flung myself up the tree gripping the bark tightly, but I was already at the top of the tree, there was nowhere to go and the badger was getting closer by the second. Suddenly, the badger lost his footing and fell, snapping many branches in the process due to his weight, I let out a sigh of relief, I was safe for now. The badger eventually lumbered away and I was ready to get off the tree when I realized, I never knew how to climb down a tree. If I stayed in the tree, I would eventually starve to death, but if I jumped down, I could kill myself, although there was a small chance of me getting out of this situation alive, I decided that I’d rather have a small chance of coming out alive than none at all. Taking a deep breath, I crouched down, hesitantly approaching the edge of the branch, but before I could jump, the branch snapped with a deafening crack, I gave a yowl of pure terror before my body hit the ground with a sickening thud, and everything went black. Chapter Two My eyes flew open and I found myself in a cave-like den, I opened my mouth to scent the air and was greeted by the overwhelming scent of herbs. Suddenly, everything hit me and I remembered everything that happened before lost consciousness. I felt a throbbing pain in my side and on my head, “How did I get here?” I thought, “You’ve finally woken up.” said a voice, I jumped and spun around in an awkward spinning jump and fell on my side, I winced in pain, but in comparison to Jet’s blows, these injuries were very minor. “Be careful!” exclaimed the voice, I lifted my head feebly and saw that there was a pale grey she-cat at the entrance of the den. “Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Why are you here?” I instantly bombarded the mysterious she-cat, the she-cat didn’t seem fazed by my bundle of questions. “You are in the Thunderclan camp, a patrol of warriors saw you fall from a tree. I am Silverwish, the Thunderclan medicine cat.” she replied. I remembered the rumors about the warrior clans a while back when I travelled through twolegplace. “Is it true that you eat bones and grow the size of badgers when you’re angry?” I asked, Silverwish laughed,“Those are simply rumors used to scare kittypets off our territory.” You need your rest.” She said before walking out of the den. Chapter Three The scent of fresh-kill brought me out of my slumber, I mentally drooled at the scent of food, I havent seen any fresh-kill in a long time. At that my stomach decided to it would be a good time to embarass me. A brown cat came in and tossed me a mouse, I widened my eyes and I ravenously dug into the mouse, "You look like you haven't seen food in ages!" the white tom exclaimed scornfully, "Myabe that's because I haven't." I retorted, the white tom narrowed his eyes and strode away haughtily. "What gotten up his fur?" I muttered, "He has always been like this ever since his sister died when he was young." explained the medicine cat. I felt a slight pang of sympathy, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh... Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction